On Tuesday, Christopher walked to a grocery store around noon and, after browsing for 19 minutes, decided to buy a loaf of bread for $1.84. Christopher handed the salesperson $1.84 for his purchase. How much change did Christopher receive?
Answer: To find out how much change Christopher received, we can subtract the price of the loaf of bread from the amount of money he paid. The amount Christopher paid - the price of the loaf of bread = the amount of change Christopher received. ${1}$ ${8}$ ${4}$ ${1}$ ${8}$ ${4}$ ${-\vphantom{0}}$ ${0}$ ${0}$ Christopher received $0 in change.